1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the placement of one or more in situ sensors in razor heads, cartridges, or handles to produce a movement or indication to aid in the quality of the shave.
2. Description of Related Art
Efforts to improve shave quality have been on-going for many years. Much of the effort to improve shave quality has been directed toward making razor cartridges and blades more responsive to the various forces encountered by the razor during shaving. Examples of the results include razor systems having movable components, such as blades, cartridges which flex or bend in response to shaving forces and blades which move inward and outward in response to those forces. One common thread between all previous shaving systems with movable components is that the movements are produced by the function of a mechanical element, such as a spring or pivot. Consequently, one limitation on the function of all of these prior razor systems is that they are only as sensitive as their mechanical elements.
It would be advantageous to provide a razor system which did not depend upon mechanical elements for sensing the need for movement of the razor components but instead depended upon a more sensitive medium, such as an electronic sensor, to signal that the position of the razor cartridge or the cartridge itself needs changing. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a razor system having electronic sensors which provide a signal which produces movement to adjust the position of the blades or produces an indication to the user that the blades should be repositioned or replaced.